Marking Territory
by Muldoon22
Summary: Natasha needs a way to mark Steve as her's. M for sex and language.


"I saw the funniest thing a moment ago." Tony said as he walked towards the sitting Bruce, Thor and Natasha.

"What is that?" Bruce asked, playing chess with Thor.

"Agent Hill. Flirting with our good Captain." Natasha perked up.

"Seriously?" Clint asked, walking in. "Cap has all the luck with the ladies."

"He's goddamn charming, I'll give him that." Tony replied. "Anyway, he was walking past her after meeting with Fury, and she slapped his bum." Bruce snorted and Thor looked confused.

"I'm surprised Lord Steven wasn't angered. Male or female, no one should have to be assaulted."

"It's a gesture of romance. She likes him I think." Bruce said.

"She could be marking her territory." Clint said. Natasha turned to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Stark, were there any other women in the halls?"

"Yes."

"Yup. She's showing them to not even bother trying. Soon she'll make a bigger move."

"Unless someone tops a bottom slapping." Bruce concurred.

"What tops a bottom slapping?" Natasha asked.

The men thought for a moment. Tony spoke.

"Sex."

The men nodded. Thor piped up.

"How will competing females be aware of the sexual intercourse?"

"I suppose you bring the targeted man into a public place on here. Like a conference room. Then draw the blinds. That is the definitive marking of territory." Clint replied.

"Thereby permanently fending off competition." Bruce added, moving his bishop.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Natasha said, leaving the room.

"Wonder where she's going." Tony pondered, taking her seat.

"Could be throwing her hat into the ring." Clint said, jokingly.

"Checkmate." Bruce said. Thor became enraged and thrust Mjolnir down on the board. "This be a evil game."

"And I thought I had an anger problem." Bruce said.

Toby sat back and chuckled, before immediately sitting straight up.

"Clint, what did you say about Natasha?"

Clint raised an eyebrow. "I said she could be throwing her hat into the Steve Rogers sweepstakes, why?"

A sly grin appeared on Tony's face. The others soon caught on and smiled as well.

* * *

Steve walked down the Helicarrier hallway, noticing the looks he received from the women in the hallway. Hill was standing in a doorway and winked at him as he passed. Immediately, Natasha appeared from the conference room.

"Steve, I need to see you in here. Alone." she demanded. Steve complied. After he entered, the women watched through the glass as Natasha locked the door and drew the blinds. Maria scowled alongside the other women.

"What is it, ma'am?" Steve asked as she turned to him. She folded her arms.

"I trust you already know it's rude to disappoint a lady."

Steve nodded, confused.

"You are an army man, so you must do as you're told, am I wrong?"

"No. Ma'am, what is this about?"

She unfolded her arms and unzipped her catsuit. Steve stood stunned as it fell to the floor and left her standing, breasts exposed.

"I order you to fuck me."

Steve stammered. "W-what?"

"You are to put me on this table and have sex with me."

He gulped. "Why?"

"Let's just say I need to mark my territory." and she went over to him and kissed him. Surprised at first, he eventually started to obey her and removed his shirt. Still kissing, she helped him pull off his pants. Buck nude now, she ordered him to the table and he laid down. She got on top and told him to cup her breasts while she aligned herself. It may have been his first time, but he definitely knew how to please.

She found her target and told him to put his penis into her. He did just that. And for a good 5 minutes she went up and down on him.

"Putting up a fight, I see. Guess I need to break you a little." she came down harder and soon got Steve to cum. She moaned in satisfaction and buried her face into his neck, kissing it.

As she moved her head up to look at him, he ran his fingers through her short red hair and kissed her deeply. She was breathing heavily as he broke off. She laid down beside him and produced a blanket from underneath the table, covering them both. She giggled as he continued kissing her.

"How was I for your first?" she asked.

"Tasha, you play your cards right, you'll not only be my first, you'll be my last."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

_fin_


End file.
